In the related art, in various electronic devices performing measurement or wireless communication, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are installed to convert analog signals from sensors or antennas into digital signals. There are various kinds of ADCs, and sequential comparison ADCs are widely used because of their low power consumption and small circuit scales.
The sequential comparison ADC generally includes a comparator that compares a sampled analog signal to a reference voltage, a reference voltage generation circuit that generates the reference voltage, and a control circuit that controls the reference voltage in accordance with an output of the comparator (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this configuration, the analog signal is converted into a digital signal with a plurality of bits and the bits are generated in order.